


Starlight sky

by ThoseSpaceGays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseSpaceGays/pseuds/ThoseSpaceGays
Summary: “Where…” Keith muttered. “Where are we going…?”Shiro was the one to answer. “We are going camping for a night.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was super bored so i made a klance fanfic \\(._.)/  
> was super lazy with this so it will probably be very bad

“What… what happened…?”

 

Keith could see nothing but blurriness. Nothing he saw seem clear to him. He could faintly see Lance sitting next to him. It looked as though they were sitting in a large van. Pidge seemed to be sitting in the seats in front of them, while Shiro was driving and Hunk was in the passenger seat.

 

“He finally woke up.” Pidge called, looking back at Lance and Keith.

 

Finally able to see clearly, Keith sat up and looked around the van. Questions seemed to flood his mind faster then light. Why was everyone in the van? Where were they going? Why were they going there?

 

Lance seemed to have just woken up too, for he was rubbing his eyes and had a bad case of bedhead. Keith didn’t have room to talk. When he touched his hair, it felt puffy and prickly.

 

“Where…” Keith muttered. “Where are we going…?”

 

Shiro was the one to answer. “We are going camping for a night.”

 

Lance sat straight up, trying to brush his hair with his fingers. “WHAT?! CAMPING?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!”

 

Keith looked over at Shiro. “How did you even get us in here…?”

 

“We knocked you out.” Hunk explained. “Pidge had put some sleeping pills in your drinks last night and it knocked you two out cold! After that we packed your clothes and we put you in the van. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up at all!”

 

“You sons of a bitch” Lance hissed. “Why did you even knock us out?”  


Pidge spoke up. “Me, Shiro, and Hunk had all agreed to the trip. We all knew for a fact it was you two who was going to protest, so we decided just to drag you here.”

 

Lance smacked his head on the back of his headrest. “UGH! I don’t want to do this!”  


Keith let out a long sigh. He had to agree with Lance on this.They dragged them on this trip without even asking if they were ok with it! Who knows, maybe Keith might’ve agreed to the trip! Instead, they forced him without question.

 

“You might as well stop complaining.” Growled Keith. “We are here now, so we just gotta suck it up and deal with it.”

 

Lance’s only reply was him turning his head to look out the window and him muttering a few words Keith couldn’t catch. The van was very large, giving everyone a lot of leg room. Keith looked back to see everyone’s bags stuffed into the trunk, leaving little room left in it. Keith did not want to do this

 

As he began to daze off, Keith noticed that they were entering the camp’s grounds. Shiro was talking to the man at the gate and he was giving him the money they needed to get in. Hunk was fiddling with his finger while Pidge was looking at the large trees.

 

“Don’t even start falling asleep.” Shiro stated. “We are mere minutes away from our camp site.”

 

Lance groaned and began to sit himself up again. The car was slowly rolling on the rough, gravel path. As Keith looked out the window, he noticed that the car had reached its destination.

 

Shiro parked the car into a large parking lot. The area was almost completely surrounded by wooded area besides where they come from and a large path that would take them to the campsites.

 

Hunk was Shiro were already out of the car and were making their way towards the trunk. Pidge was quickly starting to climb out of the car. She pulled out the seat so that Keith and Lance could get out.

 

Lance, on the far side of the seat, started climbing over Keith so he could be first out of the car. He kept stepping on Keith’s thighs and smacking him with his elbows as he attempted to get out of the van. Lance, somehow, managed to squeeze himself out of the van, even with Keith there.  


“WHAT THE FUCK LANCE!” Yowled Keith. “You could have just waited until I got out!”

 

Lance turned his gaze over to Keith. “Well, you are _way_ to slow! Honestly Keith!”

 

Keith climbed out of the van and his sharp glare was fixed on Lance. “You are acting like you actually _want_ to be on this trip!”

 

It was silent. Lance had turned his head to look at the floor. Walking away, he shouted. “W-Well I don’t! L-Let’s just get this over with!”

 

Pidge and Keith exchanged confused glances. _He was muttering…_ Keith thought. _Maybe he likes he trip and just can’t admit it? Who knows._

 

Keith shut the door and he and Pidge made their way to the trunk to get their things. When Pidge had grabbed his small backpack, Keith assumed the last remaining bag was his. It was black and was a bit larger then Pidge’s. He grabbed the bag and walked over toward Hunk, who was a few yards away from the car.

 

Shiro smacked the trunk shut and locked the van. As Keith looked around, he noticed Lance. He seemed to be feeling very anxious about something, seeing the way his worried face looked.

 

“Come on!” called Shiro, who was already walking down the path to the camp sites. “Follow me! Our campsite is this way!”

 

Everyone quickly managed to catch up to Shiro, who were a few meters in front of everyone. Keith couldn’t help but admire Shiro’s enthusiasm towards this trip. He seemed very excited to have everyone together.

 

Shiro made a left turn and there it was. The campsite was small, round, and was completely surrounded by trees from the forest. In the center of the circle, was a small, black fire pit. Two large log benches were around the fire pit.

 

“Is this it?” Lance asked, looking around the clearing.

 

Shiro nodded. “Yup.”

 

Pidge slipped between everyone and started to explore the area. Shiro was heading towards one of the log benches and was unpacking all the camping things. Lance and Hunk had sat down on the other log bench. Keith sighed and sat down next to Hunk, opposite side of Lance.

 

“Am I the only one who is feeling crazy hot?” Lance muttered, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“A little…” Keith sighed in agreement.

 

Hunk looked at both Keith and Lance. “It’s the middle of summer! Why don’t you just take your jackets off?”

 

Keith and Lance looked at each other for a moment and began to take their jackets off. The two of them had put their jackets in their bags. Keith had to admit, he was feeling a lot cooler now that his jacket was off. Lance seemed to feel the same way, since he seemed to stop sweating a little.

 

“Hey Lance!” Shiro called across the campsite. “Can you help me pitch up this last tent?”

 

Lance groaned quietly, heaved himself up, and walked over towards Shiro. Keith let himself relax, letting himself lean back a little. He honestly did not not want to be here, but Keith knew he had to suck it up and deal with it

  


\------------

  


The sun was disappearing under the horizon, with faint clouds in the sky. Keith felt so exhausted. Lance and Pidge have been dragging everyone on so many different activities that Keith felt like he legs were going to give up within the first few!

 

Everyone was sitting on the log benches. A big, bright fire was roaring in the fire pit. Shiro, Lance, and Pidge were holding large sticks with marshmallows on them and were holding them above the fire. Keith was sitting next to Lance, with Pidge at his other side. Shiro and Hunk were sitting next to each other on the second bench.

 

After a few moments, the three of them brought their marshmallows towards them. Shiro’s was completely burnt. Pidge’s was almost completely burnt and Lance’s was barely burnt at all. Pidge was already chewing on her marshmallow, while Shiro was peeling off the burnt parts of his marshmallows.

 

Keith looked down at his feet. He had to admit, today was more fun then he thought. Lance kept smiling so brightly whenever he wanted to do an activity. Keith had to ask himself, how can one person have such a bright and happy smile…? Lance kept looking so amazed whenever he saw an amazing part of nature. He seemed most surprised when he saw the huge waterfall that they passed when on one of the hiking trails. His blue eyes were shining like diamonds as he stared at the majestic waterfall.

 

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted when Lance grabbed his shoulder. He looked over at Lance, only to see Lance shoving a marshmallow into Keith’s mouth. He was furious with Lance, giving him a nasty glare as the marshmallow hanged on his mouth, but Keith’s emotions changed when he saw Lance’s face.

 

Lance was laughing. The brightest smile was sliced across his face. He was laughing so much, he kept wiping tears away from his eyes. Keith couldn’t help help but start laughing with him, marshmallow swallowed down. Keith’s face was turning red from blushing, as well as Lance’s. The two of them didn’t stop laughing for a while. After a few minutes, they looked at each other’s blushing faces, eyes filled with joy. Embarrassed, Keith and Lance looked away awkwardly, their bright red cheeks starting to fade.

 

“I’m glad to see you two finally getting along.” Shiro observed.

 

“Wh-Whatever…” Lance muttered awkwardly.

 

Keith looked over at Lance. He had a strange feeling that was forming slowly whenever he saw Lance just being Lance. His hair... his cheeks… his cocky personality… his bright smile. What was this feeling suppose to be? Keith had never felt like this before, and it was scaring him a little. What was Lance doing to make him feel like this?

\-------------

  


It was very dark now, with a few stars glittering in the sky and a faint quarter moon floating in the sky. Everyone was still sitting on the log benches. Keith and Hunk were eating the last of the marshmallows while Lance and Pidge were talking to each other. Shiro was the one who broke off from what everyone was doing.

 

“Listen up everyone!” Shiro called, looking around at everybody.

 

Everyone turned their attention over to Shiro, with Hunk eating the last marshmallow.

 

“As most of you know,” Shiro began. “We only have three tents. Some of us will be sharing a tent with someone.”

 

Keith sighed softly. Sharing any kind of bed was very irritating and annoying to deal with.

 

“I have decided who will be in which tent.” Shiro explained, turning his direction to the tents. “Keith and Lance will share the blue tent, Me and Hunk will share the Red tent, and Pidge will have the grey tent.”

 

Lance was the first one to complain. “What?! Why does Pidge get a tent all to herself?!”

 

“Because _she_ is a _girl_.” Shiro remarked. “Do you really expect me to put Pidge in a tent with a boy?”

 

Sighing, Lance shrugged in agreement. “Ok, I get that, but why do I have to share a tent with _Keith_?!”

 

“I don’t want to hear any more complaining.” Shiro snorted. “Just deal with the fact you sharing a tent with Lance. Anyway, everyone, please go to bed right away. We will be waking up early tomorrow.”

 

Everyone separated from the benches and went off to their assigned tents. Keith grabbed his bag and crawled slowly into the blue tent. Lance had settled himself to the left side, and Keith settled on the right side. Keith rolled out a bright red sleeping bag on his side of the tent. He slid himself into the sleeping bag and laid his head on the soft pillow. Lance did the same thing with his sleeping bag and he faced the wall.

 

Keith admitted that he was wasn’t as upset about this as Lance was. That feeling that he had earlier was growing stronger just by sleeping near Lance. This feeling confused Keith so much. What did Lance have to do with this feeling? Keith just shrugged and slowly closed his eyes to fall into a deep daze.

  


\------------

  


Keith couldn’t sleep. He had been staring at the tent wall for about an hour now, and no matter how he laid, Keith could not fall asleep. Sitting up, he looked over at Lance. He was sleeping peacefully, his sleeping bag wrapped around his body. Keith decided to sit outside and enjoy nature while the night was young.

 

As quietly as he could, Keith slipped himself out of the tent and padded over towards a large area at the far side of the campsite. He sat down on the cold ground and laid his body down, back against the ground and his gaze fixed on the sky.

 

The sky was pitch black. The bright quarter moon was blazing its moonlight down onto the surface. Meanwhile, the small stars were shining brightly in the night sky. It seemed like each star seemed different it’s own, unique way. Keith thought the daytime sky was nothing compared to the beauty of the night sky.

 

Keith soon started to think about that feeling he had when he was with Lance at the fire pit. He honestly had felt many things when he was feelings that way. Happiness was there, as well as other feelings like Anxious and excited. What was this feeling… and why was feeling like this…?

 

“Hey… what are you doing?”

 

Keith yowled quietly as he sat up quickly. He looked up to see Lance, staring down at him with glittering eyes.

 

“Just… I couldn’t sleep, so i’m just looking at the stars…” Keith muttered

 

Lance said nothing as he sat down beside him. Keith looked at him and saw that he was also looking at the stars. Why did Lance stay? Normally he would just shrug and go back to sleep, but instead he stayed with him to look at the stars. What was Lance doing?

 

“If something is bothering you…” Lance whispered, his gazed fixed on the sky. “You can talk to me about it… Haha, doesn’t sound like something I would say buts true…”

 

Keith hesitated. Would it be wise to talk about that feeling with Lance? Especially since Lance was part of the cause of it? Maybe Lance would have the correct answer to his question.

 

“I just….” Keith paused. “I have been getting this weird feeling whenever I’m around you…”

 

Lance looked over at Keith. “What kind of feeling?”

 

“I don’t know.” Keith admitted. “It’s many different feelings. Feelings like happiness, Anxiety… excitement. I have no idea what it is… and it is the first time I have felt like this…”

 

Suddenly, Lance leaned closed over to Keith. He tried to lean away, but Lance had held him down by pushing down on his shoulder. Lance, face bright red, leaned closer to Keith until it happened.

 

Their lips touched. Lance’s eyes were closed shut and his lips were pressed up against Keith. Keith’s eyes were wide with shock as the kiss kept going. That feeling he has been feeling had been growing stronger each second. Was Lance kissing him causing this…?

 

Lance slowly leaned back to stop the kiss. Keith slowly placed his fingertips on his lips, face bright red. Lance kissed him! Even after Lance kissed him, the feeling was growing even stronger by each passing second.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Lance spoke up. “Is that feeling growing stronger?”

 

Looking away, Keith nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

 

Lance had a large smirk on his face. “I know what you’re feeling…”

 

Keith kept his gaze down at the floor. “W-What is it…?”

 

Quietly, Lance started laughing. “So you really don’t know how it feels to be _in love_! Well…. Now you do!”

 

Keith shot his head and looked directly at Lance. Him? In love? No way… not with Lance. _He must be playing a prank on me…_ Keith thought. Face still red, Keith began to giggle.

 

“Very funny, lance…” Keith muttered. “...What a good… Joke…”

 

“This is not a joke.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but let out a few tears. “Then… why is it so funny…?”

 

Lance snorted. “How is this _funny_ ?”   


“Because…” Keith whispered, placing his hands on Lance’s cheeks, “...It was as though you took the words... right out of my mouth….”

 

Keith slowly pulled Lance closer to him and pressed his lips on his. Keith wrapped his lips around Lance’s as tears rolled down his cheeks. Lance, lips still intacted, climbed on top of Keith was had him pinned down on the cold ground. Opening his mouth, Keith let Lance wrapped his tongue around Lance’s. He didn’t do anything besides lay there and enjoy this wonderful moment. Keith could not hold back these feelings that were bubbled up inside him.

 

Lance slowly moved his head back, stopping the kiss. Instead, he lowered his head down to Keith’s neck. He began to kiss it softly, but soon began to sink his teeth down into his neck. Keith couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan. Lance moved his lips towards Keith’s ear.

 

“Lance…” Keith moaned. “No… No biting… w-what if... they see the teeth marks...?”

 

“Keith…” whispered Lance. “I...I….”

 

“I know, Lance… I love you too…”

 

Keith rested his head on Lance’s chest. The two boys laid on the ground, arms wrapped around each other. Keith has never felt more alive then he did that very night. Both Keith and Lance wish that the cold, dark, loving night would have gone on for eternity.

 

Lance clasped Keith’s hand and slowly brought it to his heart. Keith felt how fast his heart was beating… it was so fast. It felt like Lance’s heart was beating faster then light itself

 

“Hey…. Lance…” Keith muttered

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Thank you…”

  


\------------

  


“What are you two doing…?” Pidge asked

 

Keith and Lance slowly opened their eyes. They had fallen asleep, cuddling, outside in the night.

 

“GAH!” the two gasped, tumbling away from each other.

 

“Were you…” Pidge chuckled. “Cuddling?”

 

Lance glared at Pidge. “Yeah… S-So what?”

 

“Did something happen last night?” She asked.

 

Lance and Keith’s only replay was the two of them staring at each other with bright red faces and a small smirk wiped on Lance’s face.

 

“Don’t worry, Pidge.” Lance insisted. “We are fine.”

 

But Keith knew fine was way past what they were feeling. They were feeling happiness... excitement… They were feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why is there not enough cute moments ;u;
> 
> was too lazy sorry >-


End file.
